goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe get Grounded for Insulting the Baby Triplets (Sarah West's version)
Opal Otter realizes that her water broke, meaning that she is ready to go into labor to give birth to PB&J's baby triplet brothers named Ham, Egg, and Cheese. At the GoAnimateville Hospital, the birth took place. After the babies were seen by Moe and Joe's family, Moe and Joe insult the babies by calling them names and swearing at them, therefore making them cry. As a result, Moe and Joe get grounded by their parents, punished by the visitors and brutally beaten up by Mufasa. Cast *Kendra as Sarah West and female Japanese police officer *Brian as YankieDude5000 *Evil Genius/Zack/David as yungdeez100 *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Asako Kageyama, Yasuko Minamoto, Timothy Brisby, Satomi Hiroyuki and Jenny McBride *Shy Girl as Ham, Egg, Cheese, Fievel Mousekewitz, Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Steven as Tom Sawyer Transcript zoom into Opal and Ernest's room in PB&J's houseboat Opal: (feeling a sharp pain in her stomach) "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! My water broke!" Ernest: "What's the matter, Opal?" Opal: "My water just broke. My babies are going to be ready soon!" Ernest: "Not to worry! We will all go to the GoCity Hospital." to: Moe and Joe's house Dad: "Moe and Joe, there are some important news." Moe: "What's the news?" JaegersYes KaijusNo: "Opal is giving birth to triplet boys today after 9 months of pregnancy!" Joseph: "And we are going to the GoCity Hospital to celebrate their birth." PriceYes SheperdNo: "So we all expect the both of you to be on your best behavior. No insults!" Moe and Joe: "OK." to: At the GoCity Hospital, Opal is lying in the hospital bed while her family and Sophie are standing near her Dr. Milton: "The doctor is now here." Opal: "Hey! You look and sound like Warren Cook's father!" Sophie the Otter: "Aunt Opal, wasn't that my line when I got turned into a kangaroo?" Opal: "It's just a fact." Peanut: "Is my mom going to be OK?" Jelly: "Yeah! Will she be alright?" Dr. Milton: "Yes she will, little otters. All she needs to do is push...push...and push!" (The baby triplets pop out. We see a salmon-colored otter, a white otter, and a yellow otter) "Congratulations! They're baby triplet boys! What would you like to name them?" Opal: "How about Ham, Egg, and Cheese? You know, because they look like ham, eggs, and cheese." Dr. Milton: "Great choice!" Peanut: "Wow! Keep that theme name coming, mom! Their names match their colors well!" Jelly: "Let me take a guess. The pinkish one is named Ham, because he's the color of ham, the white one is named Egg, because he's as white as an egg, and the yellow one is named Cheese, because he's the color of cheese!" Opal: "That's right, Jelly!" and Joe's family arrives Sophie: "Hello, Moe and Joe. Will you and your family take a peek at my new baby triplet cousins? They're quite a treat!" Moe: "Uhhhh...OK." Joe: "I think Moe is right." glance at the triplets Lance: "Wow, they're so adorable!" Mom: "I can't resist from looking at their cute faces." PriceYes SheperdNo: "Me neither." JaegersYes KaijusNo: "I agree." Moe: "WHAT THE H***?! THESE BABY TRIPLETS ARE IDIOTIC OTTERS! F*** THEM! NAMING KIDS AFTER FOOD IS AS LAZY AS S***! I WISH THE ENTIRE OTTER FAMILY DIED IN A BOAT CRASH!" Joe: "I AGREE WITH MOE! YOU CALL YOURSELVES OTTERS?! YOU LOOK MORE LIKE ALIEN WEASELS FROM VENUS! SCREW PB&J, SCREW OPAL, SCREW ERNEST, AND SCREW THE NEW BABY TRIPLETS, AND SCREW SOPHIE THE OTTER!" hear the Dramatic Chipmunk tune as everyone except Moe and Joe become shocked Dad: (in Kidaroo voice while the baby triplets begin to cry) "WHAT THE HECK, MOE AND JOE?! HOW COULD YOU INSULT THE BABY TRIPLETS?! THEY'RE WONDERFUL LITTLE BROTHERS TO PB&J! OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! THAT'S IT! YOU WILL BE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR HUMANITY WHEN WE ALL GO TO OUR HOUSE!" continues Ernest: "You ruined this celebration for all of us! My kids and my niece Sophie were all looking forward to seeing the babies! In fact, Peanut and Jelly already promised that they will look after the triplets! Besides, Opal and I like having the number of children we have doubled! Why would you do that, Moe and Joe?!" Baby Butter Otter: "Butter mad!" Jelly: "I'm mad at you too!" Peanut: "Me three!" Moe: "So this means no Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E for the PS2, right, dad?" Dad: "That's right! No Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, or Cartoon Network shows, movies, video games, and music, no Looney Tunes, no Codename: Kids Next Door, no Dexter's Lab, no Regular Show, no Powerpuff Girls, no Ed Edd n' Eddy, no Animaniacs, no Pacific Rim, no The Lego Movie, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no fast food, no ice cream, no candy, no pizza, no soda, and further more and the only things you two can have are fruits and vegetables!" Mom: "Let's go home right now! You two will be in very deep trouble!" Moe and Joe's house JaegersYes KaijusNo: "Now apologize to the Otter Family and especially Ham, Egg, and Cheese and then both of you go to your rooms while we call Roobear on the phone!" Moe and Joe: (together) "We're sorry." (However the Otter Family is still upset and Eggs, Ham and Cheese begin to bawl and scream extremely violently louder) Moe: "Why aren't they listening to us?" Dad: "Because you stupid idiots screwed up big time! Now go to your rooms right now, you retards while I call Roobear on the phone and after that shel will take you both will have to go to a police station! Plus, no dessert for you both tonight!" (Moe and Joe did as they are told and their father got onto his phone) Opal: "Don't cry, my poor babies. Peanut, Butter and Jelly will get you 3 bottles." Butter and Jelly, with a bottle in each of their paws, feed Ham, Egg, and Cheese with milk Opal: "Thanks for calming your baby brothers down, PB&J. You're great older siblings to calm them. Jelly: "You can count on us." Mom: (on the phone) "Hello, Roobear Koala! This is Moe and Joe's mom calling!" to: Roobear Koala on the Koala Family's telephone Roobear: "What is it, lady?" Mom: (over the phone) "You are not going to like this but, my sons Moe and Joe insulted the baby triplets." Roobear: "Ugh! I cannot believe this! That is so it! I am bringing my sister Laura and my friends over here to your house! It may be a long trip since we live in Australia, but we'll be there in almost no time at all!" back to Moe and Joe's living room. Moe and Joe went back downstairs Mom: (on the phone) "OK, Roobear. See you soon. Goodbye! Moe and Joe, both of you (in captain brad's voice) get over here, now!" Joe: "What is it?" Mom: "Moe and Joe, Roobear and his friends will be here ASAP when you two get back from the Japanese police station!" Moe and Joe and their mom arrived at a large 3 story Japanese police station Female Japanese Police Officer: "Moe and Joe, your behaviors at the hospital today are very abysmal and threatening because you both insulted the baby triplets and threatened the Otter Family, yelling at the girls, calling them and the baby triplets bad names and end up disrespecting the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life at the same time and even worse, louder as the screen turns red and starts shaking YOU BOTH HAD SET THE WHOLE ENTIRE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA ON FIRE, KILLING OVER 20 MILLION INNOCENT JAPANESE PEOPLE LIVING THERE!!!! AND FOR ALL THE BAD, TERRIBLE AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU BOTH HAD DONE, YOU BOTH ARE BEING BANNED FROM EVERYTHING BY WARNER BROS., TURNER BROADCASTING SYSTEM AND CARTOON NETWORK AND FROM GOING TO ANY FAST FOOD PLACES OF ANY KIND FOR A VERY LONG TIME!!!! the visitors arrived after Moe and Joe and their mother returned from the police station Dad: "Moe and Joe, not only Roobear and his friends are here, but also Sarah West, , Queen Lanolin, the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe, the Save-Ums and lots of visitors. They're here to teach you both a lesson! As for you, visitors, introduce yourselves, please!" Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. I'm very fed up what did you insulted the baby triplets." Roobear: "Hello, Moe and Joe! My name is Roobear Koala! What I heard from that phone call was that you insulted the baby triplets!" Laura: "I'm Laura Koala! Even though we brought Walter and his brothers over, you're worse than them!" Floppy: "I am Floppy Rabbit, Roobear's best friend! I bet I can invent better stuff than you, because all you invent are fake VHS, Blu-ray and DVD openings!" Mimi: "My name's Mimi Rabbit, the twin sister of Floppy! You two are nothing but a bunch of perverts!" Nick Penguin: "I'm Nick Penguin! Seriously, Moe and Joe! You're the worst Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network lovers in the world!" Pamie Penguin: "My name's Pamie Penguin, Nick's twin sister! You two ruthless and cold-hearted rats should be ashamed of yourselves." Betty Koala: "I'm Roobear's girlfriend, Betty! We all hate you two the most out of any person we've faced in our lives!" Tolee: "It is I, Tolee. You both better not hurt my girlfriend, Laura. If you do, I will beat you two up!" Mingle: "I am Mingle the Sugar Glider! We are furious at you two for disrespecting the Circle of Life and causing massive and gigantic magnitude 10 earthquakes, category 5 hypercanes, massive series of gigantic explosions and deadliest tsunamis to hit many of the Pride Lands's largest, enormous, developing, and gigantic safest and beautiful Japanese megacities, killing 20 million Japanese people living in the Pride Lands, Tanzania and leaving 8 billion Japanese people, causing them to permanently move to Michigan, Wisconsin, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, Arizona, Nevada, Colorado, Texas, Louisiana, Virginia, Kansas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, Mississippi, West Virginia, Idaho, North Dakota, South Dakota, Montana, Oregon, Alabama, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia, Florida, Ohio, Alaska, New Mexico, Maine and California as well as to Empire Bay, Liberty City,, Los Santos, San Andreas, San Fierro, San Andreas, Las Venturas, San Andrea, and Vice City, Japan! This is 00.01% of the Pride Land's Japanese population of 900,000 quadrillion centillion centillion centillion centillion! Even horrible than that, you both killed over 10 million wildlife animals in the Pride Lands and and left over 18 million wildlife animals living in the Pride Lands homeless, forcing NATO and the United Nations to bring them to thousands of largest zoos all across Japan and South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean to give them new homes!!" Kiwi: "My name is Kiwi! Now every day, I will take pictures of you receiving your punishments every time you get grounded with my camera!" Walter: "I'm Walter..." Horsey: "I'm Horsey..." Colt: "And I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We're gonna knock you two out with Walter's boomerangs!" Patty Rabbit: "I'm Patty Rabbit from Maple Town. You two naughty boys will like my show and that is final!" Bobby Bear: "I'm Patty's boyfriend Bobby Bear! Why did you both insult the baby triplets?!" Fanny Fox: "My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than the two of you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up!" Danny Dog: "My name is Danny Dog from Maple Town, you both are an enemy to all of us and I sure hope a long period of time in the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City will make you two think of your hideous actions!" Suzie Squirrel: "I am Suzie Squirrel. I help design clothes better than you two, Moe and Joe!" Roxie Raccoon: "My name is Roxie Raccoon! You two boys are possibly the worst kids I have ever seen in my life!" Penny Pig: "I'm Penny Pig. Your behaviors makes me want to eat way too much food at the same time!" Dagett Beaver: "I am Dagett Beaver." Norbert Beaver: And I am Norbert Beaver. We will not tolerate your horrid habits and we sure hope a long period of time in the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City will make you both think about what you two did! Cure Whip: I'm Ichika Usami, also known as Cure Whip. You two will only have memories of Universal, Disney, PBS Kids and Shimajirō. Cure Custard: I'm Himari Arisugawa, also known as Cure Custard. We'll call Santa Claus to put you two on the Naughty List for a very long time. Cure Gelato: I'm Aoi Tategami, also known as Cure Gelato. You two will only have warm water every time you both take a shower. Cure Macaroon: I'm Yukari Kotozume, also known as Cure Macaroon. There will be no Fake VHS Openings, no Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System and Cartoon Network for you two! Cure Chocolat: I'm Akira Kenjou, also known as Cure Chocolat. We won't throw you two anymore birthday parties ever again, and we also won't throw you a Warner Bros. or Cartoon Network themed party either. Cure Parfait: I'm Ciel Kirahoshi, also known as Cure Parfait. You two won't be able to go to Warner Bros. Movie World else besides school, Japanese restaurants, Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Disney Broadways and church. Uta Yumeno: "I'm Uta Yumeno! Me and My Melo are very disappointed in you two for insulting the baby triplets! You two will pay attention to Onegai My Melody and that is final! Plus, you both are a major threat to the Japanese people!" My Melody: "I'm My Melody. Uta-chan and I are very disappointed in you two for insulting the baby triplets! Also, starting paying attention to Tamagotchi and Sanrio as well! Plus, you both are worse than Kuromi! If you both hire Kuromi and her tricycle gang to tickle torture Minerva Mink to get revenge on her, I will let a lots of female Challenge Island Kindergartners to come and beat you both up!" Sailor Moon: "I am Sailor Moon, me and the Sailor Scouts will not tolerate your actions! Disneystyle172 said you both will be forced to watch my show including my friends Dumbo the Flying Elephant who stars in Dumbo and Young Simba the Lion Cub who stars in The Lion King!" Sailor Mercury: "I am Sailor Mercury, we are very disappointed in you both, and I hate to say this but I have to. I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU BOTH CAUSING TROUBLE AND DOING THE SAME WITH SHIMAJIRŌ SHIMANO AND HIS FRIENDS AND CLASSMATES!!" Sailor Mars: "My name is Sailor Mars, I will burn you both up because of what you two said was racist and against the Bible!" Sailor Venus: "It is I, Sailor Venus, We're going to burn both of your clothes and you both will wear girly dresses out in the public!" Sailor Jupiter: "I'm Sailor Jupiter! I hope you both become a fan of our series and franchise rather than Cartoon Network!" Naruto: "It is me, Naruto Uzumaki. We cannot stand you two always not listening to us! If you keep this up I will get Shimajirō and his friends and classmates to beat the hell out of the two of you! Or even worse, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata will beat you up until you bleed to death!" Inuyasha: "It is me, Inuyasha. Start paying attention to my franchise! If not, then I will get Sango and Kagome to suffocate you both to death!" Luffy: "My name is Luffy from One Piece. We are very furious at you two idiots for insulting the baby triplets and for using racial slurs!" Eren: "I'm Eren from Attack on Titan! Me and the Survey Corps will not tolerate your actions! Shimajirō Shimano: "Hello, I am Shimajirō Shimano. Me and my friends and family are extremely furious at you two for insulting the baby triplets!" Hana Shimano: "I'm Hana Shimano! You two are the worst Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Broadcasting System lovers in the world!" Mimirin Midorihara: "Hello. My name is Mimirin Midorihara. You better not hurt me because if you do, my boyfriend will beat you both up!" Torippii Sorano: "I am Torippii Sorano. You both will pay attention to our franchise and we strongly mean it!" Ramurin Makiba: "I'm Ramurin Makiba. You two perverted boys should be ashamed of yourselves!" Takeshi Ishida: "I am Takeshi Ishida and I agree with my wife! If you both tickle torture Minerva Mink for no reason, I will let my wife, Ramurin Makiba and her friend, Nyakkii Momoyama beat you both up!" Nyakkii Momoyama: "Nyakkii Momoyama here. I can't believe you insulting the baby triplets! It's against the Bible!! You better not kill my boyfriend, Mitsuo Kawashima, or else I will come over and beat you both up and worse I will scratch you two so badly that you two will bleed!" Niisuke Momoyama: "It is I, Niisuke Momoyama. You both will receive beatings every morning, afternoon, evening and night." Zōta Ikeno: "I'm Zōta Ikeno. We are mad at you two for insulting the baby triplets!" Kanta Kabayama: "Kanta Kabayama here. You two will pay attention to our show and we mean it!" Monta Kimura: "It is I, Monta Kimura. We are very furious in you two for breaking the Circle of Life! Now we are going to have to pay $950 trillion to repair all of the damages done to the Pride Land's largest Japanese towns and cities and to support the Pride Land's human population with lots of food, water, shelter, education, sanitation supplies and medical supplies and bring all of the Pride Land's wildlife population to zoos all over Japan and South Korea and their overseas territories in the Great Pacific Ocean thanks to the two of you insulting the baby triplets and threating the Otter family! That will take forever to get all of that money!!" Kirinta Kusano: "Kirinta Kusano here. We will make you two pay for this! If you both tickle torture Minerva Mink from Animaniacs, I will call the Rebel Alliance to attack you both! Plus, you both are evil than the Galactic Empire!" Sakurako Koinuma: "My name is Sakurako Koinuma. Seriously, Moe and Joe! You two are the worst Cartoon Network, Turner Broadcasting System and Warner Bros. lovers in history! You two better not kill my boyfriend my age, Senichi, or else I will come over and severely bite you two perverts like any dog has done before!" Kento Koshiba: "Kento Koshiba here! I can't believe you insulted the baby triplets. Because of this, you made the Pridelanders very angry and really pissed them off huge time!! Even extremely worse than that, you both killed over 20 million Japanese people and Wildlife animals living in the Pride Lands in Tanzania and pissed off Mufasa and Sarabi extremely huge time! Don't even think about killing my girlfriend my age, Asako, or else I will come over and bite you boys in the leg so badly that you two will bleed!" Marurin Sasaki: "It is I, Marurin Sasaki! I will punch you two in the face for insulting babies! I also heard that you have made the opening to The Lion King 1992 Real Not Fake By Warner Bros.! You better not kill my boyfriend, Rei, or else I will break your skulls!" Būta Tonda: "Būta Tonda here. You both will pay attention to us and we strongly mean it! Don't even think about tickle torturing Minerva Mink for no reason or else, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara will summon the Power Rangers Samurai to attack you both!" Kikko Hayashida: "I'm Kikko Hayashida. We are very furious at you and we will beat you two up! Don't you dare even think about killing my boyfriend my age, Akio, or else I will come over and beat you two up so severely that you two boys will bleed!" Ms. Shikako: "My name is Ms. Shikako. We Challenge Islanders will not tolerate your actions!" Ms. Inuko: "My name is Ms. Inuko. We are furious at you both for what have you both did!" Taro: "Taro here! Simba and Nala will beat you both up for disrespecting the Circle of Life, you disgraceful boys! You better not kill my girlfriend, Morina, or else I will beat you both up and bite you two boys in the leg!" Gonta: "Gonta here. I will slam my fists and send you two flying to Challenge Island for making 16 more fake VHS openings and 14 fake DVD openings when everyone knows that they are strictly forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe!" Nyamie: "Nyamie here. we are very angry at you for insulting the baby triplets! Don't think about making a dead meat video out of Kento Koshiba or else I will come over and beat you both up and scratch you two severely!" Akio Asakura: "Akio Asakura here! If you two tickle Monta Kimura's feet with feathers into buying you Scooby Doo DVDs or get Kirinta Kusano arrested by littering a Pepsi can box on the ground, I will get Goku and the Z Fighters to come and beat you both up!" Reina Akikawa: "Reina Akikawa here! You both will forget your memories all about Warner Bros, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network!" Shinji Ogishima: "My name is Shinji Ogishima. Don't even think about calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King's 20th anniversary this June or else I will whack you both with a wrench!!" Nobu Setoguchi: I'm Nobu Setoguchi. Start liking Wangan Midnight and that is final or else Kirinta Kusano will run you two over with his Mitsubishi Eclipse! Tuck Carbunkle: I'm Tuck Carbunkle! Sheldon Lee: Sheldon Lee! Brad Carbunkle: Brad Carbunkle! Jenny Wakeman: And I am Jenny Wakeman, you both are no good for insulting the baby triplets! Plus, you both are not getting anything made your favorite companies for Easter this year! Indiana Jones: "I'm Indiana Jones. You both are worse than the Nazis for insulting the baby triplets!" Marion Ravenwood: "I'm Marion Ravenwood." Short Round: "I'm Short Round. You both are bad!" Sallah: I'm Sallah Willie: I'm Willie Slippy V: "It is I, Slippy V. I am so mad in you two for insulting the baby triplets!" Aladdin: It is I, Aladdin. Start paying attention to Disney more than Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Broadcasting System as you forget your memories about those three! That Includes what Sailor Moon said, Dumbo and The Lion King! Princess Jasmine: "I'm Princess Jasmine, you heard what my boyfriend said! If you both tickle torture Minerva Mink for no reason to get revenge on her, Aladdin and I will come over and beat you both up!" Kim Possible: "I'm Kim Possible. You both are considered to be the worst YouTubers and trolls in the entire world!" Elsa: "I'm Elsa. Anna and I are so furious at you for insulting the baby triplets and disrespecting the Circle of Life and the Pride Lands!" Anna: "I'm Anna. If you both tickle torture Minerva Mink to get revenge on her, Nyakkii and I will punch you both in the face!!" Sophie the Otter: "Moe and Joe, we meet again. You know that I'm Sophie the Otter. You boys have to stop misbehaving or you'll be sent to jail forever or worse, you both will be sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania!" Peanut Otter: "I'm Peanut Otter. Moe and Joe, we meet again and you both are really bad for insulting the triplets!" Baby Butter: "Me Butter. Both of you, stop!" Jelly Otter: "My name's Jelly. If you both keep on making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and keep on causing trouble, you both will be sent to Care-a-Lot where the Care Bears will happily sing and dance and try to be nice to you both! Won't that be real torture?" Basil: I'm Basil from The Great Mouse Detective. Why would you two set the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire by insulting the baby triplets! Dr. Dawson: I'm Dr. Dawson. You two should be ashamed about your actions and your attitudes at the hospital. Olivia: "I'm Olivia Flaversham. Fievel and I are mad at you for being naughty at the hospital!" Woody Woodpecker: "I'm Woody Woodpecker! You both are getting on my last nerves for insulting the baby triplets!" Kooky Von Koopa: "I'm Kooky Von Koopa. You both are worse than the Dragon Ball Z villains!" Mrs. Brisby. "It is I, Mrs. Brisby. You both made me furious about what you two did!" Timothy Brisby: "My name is Timothy Brisby. I heard that you insulted the baby triplets!" Jenny McBride: "It is me, Jenny McBride. Don't even think about bullying me because if you both do, I will come over and beat you both up." Justin: "I'm Justin the Rat from the Secret of NIMH. When will you two gonna stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings?" Fievel: "I am Fievel from An American Tail. Now Tiger the Cat will come and beat you both because of what you both did was against the Bible!" Tanya: "I am Tanya from An American Tail. Don't even think about making grounded videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and family because if you two stupid boys do, Fievel and I will come over and beat you both up because they're forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe." Toni Toponi: "I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. Don't even think about killing my wife, Bridget because if you two boys do, I will come over and beat you boys up!" Tom Sawyer: I'm Tom Sawyer. I can't believe you two insulted the baby triplets! You both doing stuff like that is very disrespectful towards the Circle of Life because it will land you two in court! Becky Thatcher: Amy Lawrence: Daniel Tiger: "Hello, Daniel Tiger here. I can't believe you both insulted the baby triplets! That is so stupid and you both will forget your memories about Warner Bros, Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network, and oh, you both are worse than DJ Octavio and King Garon! Don't you both ever think about killing my pet falcon or tickling Minerva Mink's feet for no reason because if you both do, Shimajirō Shimano and his friends will take you both to Mt. Osore in Japan to throw you two into the lake to drown you both and send you both to Hell in Other World!" Prince Tuesday: "We are the Defenders of the Land of Make-Believe. We can't believe you two boys insulted the baby triplets." King Friday: "We're the King and Queen of the Land of Make-Believe, and we forbid sex tapes. Moe and Joe, you both have insulted the baby triplets!" Queen Saturday: "Everyone knows that insulting babies is against the Bible and the law! Moe and Joe, you two will become fans of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and we strongly mean it!" Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:Longest Videos